


Sapphire & Gold

by LePetitSoleil



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitSoleil/pseuds/LePetitSoleil
Summary: Modern-AU: Most Dragon Age characters are recruits in an FBI meets Law school government program to become agents. Cullen and Ronan Trevelyan are the main ship.





	Sapphire & Gold

_ Ronan _

She wakes up with an unholy headache and a blinding light. Not daring to open her eyes she lays there, and hears breathing next to her.  _ Oh shit,  _ she thinks.  _ What the hell did you do Ronan?  _ Daring to open her eyes, she lets them adjust and turns her head to see who she slept with. The light hits him just right, blonde hair reflecting gold, with a hint of natural curl. He has a strong jawline and brow, as well as some bags under his eye, but what catches Ronan’s eye most is his scar bisecting his upper lip.  _ Damn, he’s fit _ , she thinks as she observes the rest of him or, rather, what can glimpse from under the cream sheets. After perusing, she looks at her phone.  _ Shit, fuck, Shit. 7am. Leliana going to kill me, I’m gonna be late.  _ So, she jumps out of  _ his _ bed, untangling herself from the broad arms as quietly as possible, and attempts to find her clothes. She finds her dress and heels, but no panties.  _ Oh well, he can keep the souvenir.  _ She puts on her dress, grabs her bag and leaves.

 

\--------

_ Cullen _

He wakes up, grateful for his restful sleep,  _ for once.  _ Then, he’s hit with massive regret along with a pounding in his head.  _ Maker, I overdid it last night.  _ He vaguely remembers someone coming home with him last night.  _ Blonde hair, green eyes, gorgeous. I doubt I’ll forget her face anytime soon.  _ As his memory returns, he realizes that his bed is too cold. Upon opening his eyes, he sees the other side of the bed rumpled and smells something floral.  _ Wow, not a dream, surprising.  _ As he gets up, he hopes for a note or something, something to be able to actually get know this woman. Unfortunately, he finds nothing but a black thong underneath the covers. 

 

\---------

_ Ronan  _

She finds Leliana right where they agreed to meet. After returning to her apartment and rifling through boxes, she put on her running clothes and ran to meet her friend. “There you are! I was about to go without you!” Leliana says with her Orlesian accent.  “I know Leli, I’m sorry… I may have, gone too far last night.” Ronan responds timidly. “Oooh, with whom?” Her friend pries, Tori’s tardiness already forgiven. “That’s not what I meant, Leli. I just woke up late.” And adds quickly, “You ready to run?” 

“Fine, fine, keep your secrets.” 

And with that, they start off on their run, falling into comfortable silence. Ronan, being new to Haven, lets Leliana lead, as she’s too busy looking at the beautiful landscape as they run through the park in the middle of the city. She admires the city in autumn with the mountain landscape in the background,  _ this is definitely not Ostwick _ . Letting her mind wander, she keeps finding herself thinking of the hunky blonde she slept with.  _ Damn, I should have left a note. I don’t remember his name, but I remember loving it.  _

\------------------------------------

**A couple of weeks later….**

_ Cullen _

 

He’s standing in front of the mirror in the early morning.  _ I hate first days,  _ he thinks.  _ And, I’ll probably the oldest one there, damnit why am I doing this? _ He got his recruitment letter from Cassandra Pentaghast six months ago. In that time, he’d left the Templar division and moved from Kirkwall to Haven. Most of the other recruits are coming straight from university, with all of their intellects at their sharpest. He’s currently been staying in his sister Rosalie’s apartment while she’s been visiting their older sister Mia to help with the children. Today, there were to be introductions and then a day to move into the dormitories.  _ 30 years old and living in dorms? Ugh.  _ Then, after groaning at his reflection, he leaves the apartment and heads to Inquisition headquarters.

\------------

_ Ronan _

__ _ Okay, Ronan Trevelyan, you’ve got this. I hope.  _ Clad in blue jeans and riding boots with a burgundy sweater and an old plaid scarf, she checks herself in the the window and walks into Inquisition Headquarters. Haven is by no means a large city. Once the Headquarters were built, the small village became more prominent, a few cafes and houses for employees as well as recruits, but not much else. As she approaches the front desk, she admires all of the windows and the way the sun splits through them. There’s a friendly looking elf waiting at reception 

“Hello! I’m here for introductions!” Ronan says with as much confidence as she can.

“Of course! Down the hall, first door on the right.” The old woman responds. 

“Thank you!” She replies, already making her way to the lecture room. When she walks in, she is blown away by how many people are in the room. Making her way to an empty seat next to Leliana, she feels dizzy by how crowded this place is. Eventually, a tall woman with short, cropped hair and a serious face walks in, her presence calling the room to silence. “That must be Pentaghast, I’ve heard stories about her.” She hears a blonde elf whispers nearby. Clearing her throat, the woman steps up to the podium, quieting the whispers in the crowd. 

“Hello! My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, and you may call me Seeker. Welcome to the Inquisition! You have been recruited by your government for many different reasons, with one main goal: protecting your country. For now, you’ll be ranked by our preliminary tests into different tiers. We don’t do this to create inequality, we do it to provide incentive. You will be placed into a tier and, within that tier, you will be ranked each week. The top in the tier will move up and those on the  bottom will be kicked out, not moved down. We will now read off the tier beginning with the bottom, please file out and follow the instructor. They will lead you to your dormitories. These are apartment-style and co-ed as we do not assume sexual orientations here. Thank you and enjoy the weekend. Get to know each other as the real work begins with the week.”

Then, she began reading off names to the silent audience, all of them waiting in anticipation. Ronan felt her stomach drop when the concept of rankings were announced.  _ Oh damn, I’m way too competitive for this.  _ Eventually, her name was called, second to last. 

\--------------------

_ Cullen _

“... Ronan Trevelyan and, lastly, Cullen Rutherford.”  _ I’m ranked first? Shit. Now I’ll have a target on my back for the rest of this adventure.  _ Slowly, he peeled himself from the small lecture hall desk and followed the line of the last tier into the bright sunlight.  _ Co-ed apartments, Maker’s Breathe, I’m too easily flustered for this. Hopefully, I will be placed with other men.  _ “Hello all, this is your floor. There are four-person apartments and your names are on the door. Settle in and head on over the tavern if you’d like food.” Seeker Pentaghast says before departing down the staircase. Walking down the hall, Cullen keeps an out for “Rutherford” on one of the doors. Finally, the last one on the corner has four names written on it. “Pavus, Rutherford, Tethras, Trevelyan.” He had noticed many people break off from the group before entering the building to get their belongings. Being completely furnished, no one required much. Steeling himself, he enters his new home. 

“Hello there!” Cullen hears upon entering, seeing a very hairy dwarf standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms. “Hello.” He replies with a nod. “I am Cullen Rutherford, and you are?” He says extending his hand. “Varric Tethras, storyteller, at your service.” The dwarf replies grasping Cullen’s hand in a firm handshake. “Your room is down the hall, on the corner, right across from Trevelyan’s” Varric adds, presumably catching notice of Cullen’s expression. “Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Cullen replies curtly, going to scope out his room. 

“Helloooo.” Cullen hears from the doorway, turning to see a tan man with a pretentious mustache and odd look on his face. “Hello, are you Trevelyan?” Cullen replies, not liking the man’s tone or the way he looks him up and down. “Nope, I’m merely Dorian Pavus, pleasure to meet you… might you have a first name Rutherford?” He asks, licking his lips. “Cullen. Good to meet you.” He replies. “Obviously, you haven’t met Trevelyan yet, huh?” Dorian asks, sitting on Cullen’s bed. “No, I have not. Have you met him?” Cullen replies, confused. “Yes, I have” Dorian says snickering, then speeding out of the room more quickly than he came.  _ Odd man. _ Then, he grabs his keys and heads down the staircase to get his things. 

\-----------

_ Ronan  _

As soon as the elevator dings, Ronan steps out carrying her duffle over her shoulder.  _ I’m exhausted, I did not mean to stay at the tavern so late.  _ Instead of going to get her stuff, Leliana dragged her to the tavern, where she met many people,  _ Not that I remember that many of them _ . It was a little overwhelming and packed full of people. Not wanting to embarrass herself early on, she didn’t drink, which made it all less fun. She walks into the dark apartment and finds her room down the hall. Then, she closes the door behind her and passes out. When she wakes, she takes in the sunrise, with the morning light shining through the windows of her modern-style bedroom. She gets up and changes into her running leggings and a sports bra, set to go on a run with the sunrise. She quietly opens her door and sneaks out of the apartment.  _ Shit, I still haven’t met my roommates. Oh well, it’s only Saturday, there’s time. _ As she runs, she doesn’t focus on anything physical, her body toned enough to flow on its own. She let her thoughts wander flitting from thought to thought.  _ Blonde hair, beautiful lips and an amazingly sexy laugh _ . Shaking her head, she scolds herself,  _ stop it, it was only one night.  _ Then, she stops thinking at all. Eight miles and 64 minutes later she’s back at the apartment. When she walks in she smells coffee and her stomach churns. “Why hello there! I’m Varric Tethras, and I hear you’ve already met Dorian. You must be Trevelyan?” Smiling, she greets them warmly “Hello! Pleasure to meet you, sorry for my sweaty state, and yes, I’m Ronan.” She shakes Varric’s hand. “Well, you are a sight for sore eyes. I’m sorry, that was poor of me to say. I’ll be making breakfast in a bit. Join us?” The dwarf, Varric asks. “Of course.” She responds,  _ maker I hope Rutherford is a woman.  _

\-----------------

_ Cullen  _

He wakes to the sound of running water and the smell of coffee.  _ Maker, my head _ . His headaches are always worse before coffee. Clad in only trousers, he gets up out of the bed and hears the bathroom door open with the padding of feet following.  _ That must be Trevelyan _ . He opens his door and walks into the hallway. Turning from his door he walks smack into someone in a towel. “Maker’s breath!” “I’m so sorry!” They both start at once. Cullen looks up startled by the sound of a woman’s voice. Then, he sees her.  _ Her. The woman from the other night.  _ He looks at her and thinks he’s dreaming. Her blonde hair falls in long ringlets, freshly showered. “You-” He starts, unsure how to finish, his amber eyes locking with her vibrant blue-green. “Ronan Trevelyan.” She says in a cool tone, offering her hand, quite confident for being in a towel. He moves his hand from his neck, knowing he’s blushing. “Cu-Cullen Rutherford” He offers quickly, meeting her hand. “Nice to meet you, Cullen.” She says and disappears behind her door. _ WHAT. IN. THE. VOID. Of all people? This is insane. _ Unsure how to proceed, he walks to the kitchen after finding himself a shirt, relieved when he sees Varric making breakfast, in an apron no less. “Good morning Cullen!” Dorian says cheerily from the coach. “I hear you’ve met Trevelyan?” He goads. “Yes, I had the pleasure just briefly. I thought you said that Trevelyan was a male?” Cullen responds. “Well, what would be the fun in telling you the truth?” The Tevinter replies chuckling. Cullen rolls his eyes and takes a seat on a stool at the island in the kitchen. “Apparently, we are the only dorm with a woman in the top tier. All other women are in the lower tiers.” Varric adds from the kitchen, flipping a pancake. “I suppose that is not surprising as men have muscle more naturally.” Dorian responds. Dorian and Varric chat idly as Cullen sets the table, head still spinning. “So, what do you all want to do today? I know some of us will be dismissed, but we might as well get to know each other, eh?” Varric asks. “Perhaps we should wait for Lady Trevelyan.”  Cullen proposes. “Well, I’m definitely no lady, you can call me Ronan or Trev if you’d prefer. What’s for breakfast Tethras?” Cullen jumps at the sound of her voice, turning to see her in black jeans and a blue sweater with her long hair in a braid.. “Ah, thanks for joining us. We’re having pancakes, eggs, and bacon.” Varric responds. “Great. Please say there’s coffee.” She says moving to grab a mug. She sits on the seat by the island Cullen abandoned after pouring herself some black coffee. “No cream?” Dorian asks. “Never. I like the bitterness.” Ronan responds. Varric slaps his hand to his very hairy chest, “a woman after my own heart.” He says. Ronan scoffs. “Nice apron.” She adds with a smile on her face. Cullen notices that she seems to be avoiding making eye contact with him, unsure if he should be offended or flattered. “Okay, let’s eat.” Varric announces setting the rest of the food on the table. “How about we play a game of Honesty?” Varric asks once everyone has filled their plate. “I’m not familiar.” Dorian responds. “We can ask one question that all others must answer honestly, but you must be prepared to reveal your own answer as well.” Varric explains. “Ooh, how positively juicy. Let’s do it.” Dorian says excitedly. They all look at Ronan, who shrugs “why not?” And then at Cullen, who adds “if you insist.” “Okay, I’ll ask first! Last book you read?” Dorian asks. 

“Hard in Hightown, of course.” Varric says. “Isn’t that your own book?” Ronan asks. “Yes, it is! And it is amazing if I do say so myself. Cullen?” Varric replies. “Of Gods and Doubt, I believe.”

“Mine is Majestic Bastards.” Ronan adds. “Mine too!” Dorian exclaims. “We are going to get along so well.” He adds sheepishly. Something in Cullen’s gut churns. “Okay, Trev ask yours next” Varric says. “Okay. Weapon of choice?” Ronan replies. “Oooh nice question. Seduction obviously.” Dorian responds with a wink and wiggle of his eyebrows. Ronan giggles, and Cullen’s gut churns again.  _ Get a grip Rutherford. You barely know this woman.  _ “Bianca, my crossbow, is my choice followed closely by the might pen.” Varric answers. “Cullen?” Dorian prompts. “Uh.. sword and shield.” He responds quickly, not looking at Ronan. “Ah, should’ve guessed. I prefer daggers, but I’ll use a bow in a pinch.” Ronan finishes. “Why would you have guessed that?” Cullen asks, locking eyes with her. “Have you seen yourself? You’re definitely built like a warrior.” Dorian interjects. Cullen blushes, moving his hand to the back of his neck. “Well, I’m bored of this. May we discuss our plans for the day?” Dorian continues amusedly. “Plans? Are we spending the day together?” Ronan asks. “Well, of course. What is there to do around here?” Dorian asks. “I heard the lake just opened for ice skating.” Varric suggests. “Sounds marvelous. Tell me Cullen, are you good at ice skating? A Ferelden boy like yourself, perhaps you can teach me?” Dorian asks with yet another wiggle of his eyebrows. “I’m afraid I’m no prodigy, but I can remain upright” Cullen responds curtly. “Well, let’s go then” Varric says.

\---------------- 

_ Ronan  _

_ Shit. How is this possible. I finally got him out of my mind and now we’re roommates. What the actual fuck?  _ Ronan’s mind is swimming in these thoughts as they walk to the lake. All four of them bundled up. Varric and Cullen walk in front with her and Dorian trailing behind. She tries to not stare at his ass.  _ How can one man look so perfect? This is not fair.  _ “So, how does it feel to be the only woman on the top tier Trev?” Varric asks. “Well, it’s probably about how it feels to be the only dwarf, Tethras.” She responds and hears Cullen stifle a laugh.  _ I wonder how many times I’ll get that question.  _ “Meant no offense Sapphire. I’m merely impressed is all.” “Sapphire?” She asks. “Yup. That’s your nickname, and I’m sticking with it.” He says as they approach the lake. She smiles,  _ a nickname. I haven’t had a nickname in a very long time.  _ They all put on their rental skates and step onto the ice. It’s not especially crowded. Ronan recognizes some as other recruits.  _ Get ready to mingle. _ She steps onto the ice and feels immediately at home. Looking around, she sees Cullen step onto the ice next to her. He’s two steps in when he begins to fall. Instinctively, Ronan glides to catch him before he falls. “I’ve got you.” She says. “I wasn’t going to fall. I’m fine.” Cullen responds as his cheeks go red.  _ Oh, he seems hostile. _ “Oh, my mistake, apologies.” She responds releasing her hold on his muscular form. “Wait, wait!” He says, reaching for her and toppling them both on the ice, him on top of her. “Maker’s breathe! I’m so sorry!” He says, his breathe visible from the cold.  _ Maker, this man will be the death of me. _ “Cullen, it’s okay. It’s not like we haven’t been in this position before, eh?” She quips and immediately regrets it. He turns even redder and gives her a dark, intense look. “Well, if you would kindly get off of me, I would like to ice skate.” She adds, wanting to remove herself from this situation. “I-of course, my lady.” He responds, moving to get up.  _ My lady my ass.  _ She gets up and quickly skates away, leaving him behind.  _ Maybe I should just avoid him. I’m here to focus anyway.  _ She focuses on her skating flitting around the ice, doing figure eights and twirls, unbeknownst to the audience she has gained.  _ Home. This feels like home. I could do this all day.  _ She continues scratching through the ice, avoiding others, reminiscing of her childhood. Days spent on the ice with her father. Hot cider with her mother afterwards. Watching her parents skate together, completely enamoured with the other.  _ Stop it Ronan, this path always hurts, _ she thinks as the tears build in her eyes. Cooling them, she puts on her mask and stops skating. Looking up at the applause, she sees all of the other skaters standing on the edge of the lake watching.  _ Watching me. _ She bows and smiles, a blush playing on her cheeks. She sees Varric and Dorian hooting and applauding. Cullen is just staring at her, a smirk on his face. A handsome redhead with piercing blue eyes approaches her. “Hello lass, I’m Sebastian. May I just say that that performance was positively mesmerizing.” He says bowing to kiss her hand. “Thank you Sebastian. I’m Ronan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles. “I do believe the pleasure is mine.” He says.  _ Ooh that’s a salacious accent.  _ “I will leave you to your other adoring fans. I’ll be at the tavern tonight if you’d like to have a drink.” He says with a wink and then skates off.  Blushing, she turns to see her roommates, two of the three are beaming at her. “That was amazing. You are full of surprises.” Dorian exclaims, embracing her. “Wow. Sapphire. You’re quite impressive, you know.” Varric adds. “Thank you both. Are you all done skating?” She asks and with that they head back to the apartment. 

\---------------------

_ Cullen  _

_ I am utterly screwed. How can any woman move like she did on that ice?  _ Cullen thinks as they walk to the apartment. He walks behind Ronan and Varric with Dorian next to him. He watches her hair sway right above her hips and then tries not to think about what else those hips can do.  _ How old are you? Keep your shit together.  _ “See something you like?” Dorian asks, breaking Cullen’s thoughts. “Excuse me?” Cullen asks dumbly, knowing he was staring at her. Dorian raises his eyebrows. “No, of course not” Cullen adds, hoping to end the conversation, which he does. They stop at a cafe to grab something warm after being in the cold. “So..you’re from around here, then?” Ronan asks, taking a seat next to him. “Yes, well, sort of. I’m from South Reach, Honnleath actually.” He responds, curious at her sudden interest. “Have you been in Ferelden your whole life?” She asks taking a sip of her drink. “No, I haven’t been back since I was thirteen. I spent time in Kirkwall and then in Kinloch Hold.” He answers. “Did you miss it?” “In some ways, yes. Though, I had never allowed myself to miss it. Being a templar was what I’d always wanted.” He responds honestly, a little too honestly for his taste. She nods. “Yourself? Where are you from?” He asks. “Ostwick.” She says without expanding. “That explains your accent, I suppose.” He responds, unsure what to say. “So, before the others come over, I just wanted to make sure that we’re good. I had no idea who you were that night, if I had, I wouldn’t have slept with you. I’m not looking for any attachments, not that I suspect you are. Ugh. What I’m trying to say is: can we try to be friends?” She says, and he notices a blush on her face. “Oh. Of course, my lady.” He responds.  _ What were you expecting? This is what you wanted Rutherford. _ Then, Dorian and Varric come over and they all leave to go to the apartment. 


End file.
